Pretty Little Gleeks
by Mera4eva
Summary: (Originally ChrisColferLover's, first 19 chapters) Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, and Finn are all receiving mysterious text messages from someone dubbed "G", who seems to know all their secrets. Can they come together to figure out "G" is...or will "G" torment them until they succumb to the pressure? Glee/ Pretty Little Liars
1. Love And Other Trouble Makers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee Or Pretty Little Liars**

**This Fan-fiction story was originally ChrisColferLover's but this amazing writer will no longer be continuing this story, so I have taken it upon myself to finish this. The first 19 chapters belong to ChrisColferLover.**

**Notes: Kurt hasn't met Blaine. Karofsky never kissed Kurt. Santana hasn't told Brittany she loves her. Sue's sister never died (and the New Directions are on her bad side). Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Kurt are cheerleaders. Puck isn't with Lauren (who isn't in the club). The prom queen thing never happened. Shelby lives in Ohio. Karofsky is still bullying Kurt.**

**Ok, let's start!**

Love and Other Troublemakers

Kurt Hummel was strutting down the hallway. Despite the constant bullying he had to put up with everyday, he always treated the school as his runway. Confidence was the key to making him, and the fabulous clothes he was wearing, seen.

Abruptly, an arm grabbed him, hauling him into the girls' bathroom. He was scared- but then he thought- all of his bullies were guys; they usually pulled him into the _guys'_ bathroom.

There standing before him was Santana Lopez. Suddenly, the fear was back.

"Hummel!" she said viciously.

Kurt gawked at her with bulging eyes.

"I need you to do something for me."

Kurt's heart was hammering against his chest. Nothing she was about to say would be good. As the words poured out of her mouth, he was proven right.

"I need you to go out with me."

Kurt focused on her for a second. "Wha-what?"

"You are going to be my boyfriend."

Kurt rectified himself so he could appear less petrified than he actually was. "Santana, honey, you _do_ know that I am gay…right?"

"Yes, I'm aware. But I am also aware that you are tormented everyday here because of your…gayness." Santana suggestively stepped toward Kurt, smoothing down his hair. " Wouldn't you like to make everything easier?"

Kurt studied Santana, removed her hand, and took a step back. "I like myself the way I am, and if the people in this school don't like that, then I don't like them."

Santana pouted. "How are you so fricken confident Hummel!" Santana cried as she pointed an accusing finger at Kurt.

"What's going on Santana?" Kurt hesitantly asked.

Santana drew a breath before shoving Kurt into one of the stalls. "You have to swear on your life not to tell anyone!"

Kurt nodded.

"…I'm in love with Brittany."

""WHA-!"

Santana's hand clamped tight over Kurt's mouth. "I need you to go out with me right now, because I need something to distract me. And more importantly, I need something to distract the entire school."

Kurt wiggled from under Santana's grasp. "Why can't you-"

"I'm not telling anyone Hummel! I see what you go through!_ I_ don't wanna go through that! Now just drop it, and be my boyfriend!"

"…Santana…I don't know if you know this, but the entire school already knows I'm gay. Plus, out of all the guys in the world, _I'm_ definitely not going to help your popularity."

"Ok, maybe not, but you are already gay. I've got no problem confiding my…gayness to you!"

"Ok…while I really-and I _do_ mean _really_- wanna help you with this, I've just made my dad go through this whole-"

Santana crammed Kurt into the stall door. "Go out with me Hummel or I'll kick your ass!"

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry held Finn Hudson's hand as they walked out of their Glee rehearsal. She appreciated the feeling of being able to hold his hand again, but it just didn't feel the way she remembered.<p>

"You okay Rach?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said, smiling merrily at him. Well, as merrily as she could manage. It was times like these when her flawless acting skills came into play.

"I'm just really worried about the fundraising for Glee club. Last year we got really lucky with all of the money, but we just can't depend on luck this year. We all have to contribute."

Finn nodded, his face indecipherable. Rachel could never ascertain whether he was actually listening to her half of the time.

"I have to go Finn." Rachel plucked away.

"Aw, why?"

"Dance lessons," she lied.

Finn pulled her in one last time for a kiss goodbye. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Even Finn's kiss just didn't have the same effect on her as it used to. Maybe Rachel was just anticipating too much out of him.

Rachel ambled to her car, pulling out her phone. _Hey. I'm coming over today. I wanted to ask you something._

* * *

><p>Quinn watched Sam and Mercedes pass her by in the hallway. Her heart scorched at the sight of them holding hands. Quinn had to be such an idiot to choose Finn over Sam. Finn was apparently still in love with Rachel, and nothing Quinn could do would alter that. But she didn't care to break up Rachel and Finn. Sam was more suited for her than Finn.<p>

Sam was gentle and generous with Quinn. He was faithful. Sam even gave her a promise ring.

Quinn proceeded to her class before Coach Sylvester came up to meet her.

"What have you got for me today Q?"

"Nothing much. We're just low on money, and we're not really sure how we can pay all the fees this year."

"Well I want you to prevent them from getting that money. Without it, they wont be able to compete, and Glee club will finally be over."

Quinn nodded.

"All right, if you don't have anything else to say to me, then I'll be making fun of Schuster's hair."

Quinn rolled her eyes, as Sue walked away. Quinn had only gone back to helping her "sabotage" glee so that she could retain her position as cheer captain.

"It's so hard being me."

* * *

><p>Puck watched Rachel pull out of the parking lot. He knew he promised Finn he would stay away from her, but he couldn't help himself. Puck regretted not going through with it the last time they made out, but he knew she was only doing it to generate jealousy from Finn. Puck desired to be with her, but only if she desired to be with him. Not to mention, Finn was his best friend, and Puck wasn't going to emotionally wound him again. Quinn was mistake number one, but to repeat that blunder, even if there would be no pregnancy, would make Puck an unredeemable fool.<p>

Puck heard footsteps behind him. It was Kurt.

Crap. He parked by Hummel's car. The two of them exchanged awkward glances, before Kurt hurried into his car and drove off.

Kurt had appeared shaken.

_He didn't tell anyone…did he? _Puck would kick that kid's ass if he found out he had. And he _would_ find out. No one could ever know. If it were up to Puck it would've never even happened. But, if everything were up to Puck, he would have Rachel Berry instead of Finn.

* * *

><p>Santana pranced into her house. Threatening Kurt was more effortless than she thought it would be. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little remorseful.<p>

"Whatever. It's not like any guy at school wants to be with him."

Santana, detecting chicken enchiladas, sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hola, mami." Santana gave her mom a kiss.

" Hey, mija. How was school? Any cute boys?" Santana's mother winked at her.

Santana conjured up her most impressive embarrassed look. "Ma, they don't wanna date me-"

"Mija, the boys are loco if they don't wanna date you. What about that boy Puck who was 'just your friend'" Santana's mom inquired, using air quotes.

"I told you Ma, nothing happened between us! We _were _just friends, like Brittany and me."

"Brittany hasn't been over here in awhile! What is up with you two? Brittany used to come over every single day, she was like my second daughter."

"I don't know Ma. We just have a lot of studying and homework to do, and this _is _junior year. You know what? Speaking of homework…I'm gonna do that now."

"Okay mija. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

When Santana reached her bedroom, her content expression faded.

Okay, so her parents didn't know that she was a total slut. And they definitely did not know of her relationship with Brittany. And Santana cherished those facts. They could all just be a big, happy, normal family. Santana could get out more, because she had their total trust. They only knew that Santana had gone out with Sam.

One thing they never expected was that their daughter was in love with her best friend. Her _female_ best friend.

* * *

><p>Finn entered Coach Beiste's office. "Sup Coach, what did you wanna talk to me about?"<p>

"Sit down Hudson," Beiste began.

"Uh-oh."

"Okay- it's a new school year, and in order for me to be fair to all of the players on the team, we're holding tryouts again. They'll be tomorrow."

"…But I'll be quarterback again…right?"

"I need to be fair to Sam."

Yup, uh-oh was correct. "But I won the championship last year! I brought this team together!" Finn argued.

"It's not fair to Sam, Hudson! He also did really well. How well you do in tryouts- and how well your attitude improves- will determine if you can maintain your quarterback status."

"I don't even think Sam is going to be able to make it to all of the games this year. He's been having a lot going on."

"He knows being quarterback is a commitment. Let him and me be the judge of whether or not he'll be able to make that commitment."

Finn walked out of the office. He couldn't_ not_ be quarterback; it was the only thing he had left going for his reputation. There was actually a legitimate chance of Sam beating him for that quarterback spot. Finn pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to chill tonight? You know, to take off the pressure of school being back…even though we're like two weeks into school-or three. Anyway, call me back when you get this."

* * *

><p>Kurt attempted to concentrate on his homework, but this whole turning straight for Santana thing was bugging him.<p>

"Hey kiddo," his dad, Burt, greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hey dad," Kurt replied, blandly.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Burt demanded, knowing his son too well.

Kurt sighed. There was no use keeping anything from his father. "Do you believe that a person who originally thought they were gay could actually be bisexual?"

Burt raised his eyebrow. "I thought you said you were completely sure you were gay."

"I know, I know, but…I don't know."

"Do you like a girl?"

Kurt couldn't help but be bewildered that his father wasn't more joyous about this. Well, he had already established that his dad was one hundred percent fine with him being gay.

"Um…kind of? I guess."

Burt pursed his lips. "Well… do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Well I'm completely fine with whoever you date as long as it's not someone who would hurt or use you. As long as you're happy."

Kurt tried to smile. If only his dad knew…

* * *

><p>"Dude, what number beer was that?" Sam asked laughing.<p>

"Only three dude! Maybe you should lay off of the beer; we have football tryouts tomorrow," Finn informed.

"Crap man! No one told me!" Sam slapped his head.

"That's not good. Doritos?"

"I love these things! I try not to eat them so that I can keep my awesome bod, but they're pretty darn good," Sam explained, shoveling Doritos into his mouth.

"How are things at home?" Finn asked.

Sam sat up and pointed a Dorito at Finn. "My mom and dad are always fighting. My brother and sister are always fighting. Actually, we're _all_ always fighting. There are no fricken cool ranch Doritos, and I had to sell all my exercise equipment for money." Sam paused for a moment, digesting everything. "But maybe we'll win Nationals this year! I need some uplift. But that won't happen if Glee doesn't gain any money. Stupid money! Everything would be free if it were up to me!" Sam beamed at Finn.

Finn felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Why was he doing this? Sam could've used the elation from becoming quarterback.

"Do you wanna stay over at my house today?" Finn offered.

"Really man? Oh thanks, my parents would kill me twice if I came home drunk."

Finn abetted Sam into his car. Finn had a beer, but…he barely felt dunk. As he commenced to drive, Finn's phone beeped.

_Hey,_

_Driving drunk? What happened to "designated driver"? Didn't really think this one through, did ya Finn? But…you don't really think things out a lot do you? Taking poor Sam out to get sick before your tryouts. Not cool man._

_-G_

Finn glanced around. Who texted him that? How did they know?

"You okay buddy? The light turned green," Sam slurred.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Puck strutted into his house wary and prepared to start a fight; he had seen his mom's new boyfriend's car outside their house.<p>

"Hey! You're Noah right?"

Puck met the owner of the car. "It's Puck." Puck observed the man slouching on the couch watching football. He didn't even know this jerk, and he was already making himself comfortable in the Puckerman house.

"Okay, I know this act. You're trying to scare away your mom's boyfriend so you can stay the man of the family. It's okay, my name's Rick." Rick offered his hand.

Puck nudged the hand out if his way. "I think it would be best if you stayed away from my family."

"Noa-Puck, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong page, but I really like your mother."

"If I had a penny for every scrub who has said that to me, my family would be far away from Lima by now." Puck stalked to his room and slammed his door shut. His phone beeped.

_Puck,_

_So, so much anger…but do you really think Miss Berry would help you with that? Remember that she has always picked Finn over you. And I don't think momma Puckerman would be really happy to find out her little Noah was already scaring away her new boyfriend. I would try to manage that anger before you do something stupid…again. Say hi to Kurt for me!_

_-G_

"What the hell…" Puck speculated aloud. Who would text him that? He attempted to text back, but he remembered he couldn't text back blocked numbers.

"Piece of crap."

* * *

><p><em>*What a girl wants<em>

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_And I'm thanking you_

_For knowing exactly_

_What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_And I'm thanking you_

_For giving it to me_

Rachel set down her hairbrush and gazed into the mirror. She half expected Puck to say, "My ears are starting to hurt. Can we take a break?" That was ludicrous, because he wasn't even there- and there was no reason he should've been.

Rachel grabbed her laptop to check the reviews she got on her MySpace videos. She noticed though, that she had gotten a new email.

"Oh my gosh…OH MY GOSH!"

Her hollering caused her fathers to come hastening in. "Rachie what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I just got called back for my audition! The one for the movie!" Rachel was bouncing on her bed now.

A few months ago, she auditioned for a small role in a movie. It was a low budget film, but that was how all the great actors and actresses started.

A few hours later, Rachel was lying in her bed pondering her luck. No, not luck. There was no luck involved with Rachel's god-given talent. She could've gotten any role she wanted.

Her phone beeped.

_Miss Berry,_

_Congratulations! But wait- that's a paying job. Wouldn't that expel you from Glee Club competition? I don't think the New Directions would be happy about that. Your boyfriend included-if you even remember who that is. Not much of a people pleaser are you?_

_-G_

_P.S. Say hi to your mommy for me._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so slow. While I was re-writing this I literally just realized that Kurt and Burt have rhyming names! * Slaps Self *<strong>

***Christina Aguilera: What A Girl Wants**

**Yay! I'm excited to continue this story! I did change it up a little bit (grammar, sentences, some names in later chapters) but the general idea is the same!**


	2. Secrets Are No Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

Secrets are No Fun

Kurt's heart pounded as he walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand with Santana. He could feel the eyes prickling the back of his neck. He gave the fakest smile possible as Brittany walked up to them.

"Santana, why are you holding Kurt's baby hands?"

Santana tossed a fake loving expression towards Kurt. "We're together now!"

Brittany threw a confused look at Kurt. "But Kurtie! I though you were capital 'G' gay!"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess sometimes people can change."

Brittany leaned to whisper in Santana's ear. "He's a really good kisser. His lips are soft like his baby hands. He has baby lips!"

"Oh, really?" Santana paused for a moment, before a determined look came upon her face. She planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips while he tried not to cringe.

One guy who saw this yelled out, "Yeah Hummel! Get some!"

This convinced Santana to push it farther, so she shoved Kurt against a locker, crashing her lips into his. After Kurt didn't respond, she growled, "Kiss me."

Kurt attempted to not make a face as he pressed his lips into Santana's.

Santana shoved her tongue down Kurt's throat, him trying not to choke.

The bell rang.

_Saved by the bell_, Kurt thought.

After unlatching her lips from his, Santana held out her hand. "Walk me to class."

"But I have-"

"Walk me to class!" Santana growled.

Their phones beeped. Kurt looked down at his.

_Dear Kurtie,_

_No amount of PDA will be convincing enough. We all know you're still "capital 'G' gay". Hey my name's G too-but I'm not gay. My peers wouldn't be very accepting anyway. But your dad is a really great guy! He put up with all your shit. Wouldn't it just hurt him to find out that after all he did, his son is still covering up his sexuality AND lying to him. Not smooth Hummel._

_-G_

Kurt gaped at text, horrified.

"Kurt." Santana had a congruent expression on her face.

Kurt grabbed her phone.

_Dear Santana,_

_You are quite the character. Making Hummel over there begin a beard relationship with you so that you can cover up your feelings for Brittany S. Pierce. Of course the whole school is oblivious- except for me. They're just like your parents-who thinks you're like the Virgin Mary. What do you think would happen if they found out their daughter was a slutty lesbian?_

_-Stay sexy, G_

"…What…is this?" Kurt asked.

Their phones beeped again.

_Kurtie and Satan,_

_If you think of telling anybody else about this I just might let these little secrets slip. And trust me-I know a lot more… right, Kurt?_

* * *

><p>"We all need to find a way to make some money for the club." Mr. Schue drew a dollar sign on the whiteboard.<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes. She needed something more interesting that she could tell Ms. Sylvester.

"How about we just do the bake sale again? It worked last year," said Mercedes.

Quinn looked over to see Mercedes holding hands with Sam. Quinn would've said they were the most random couple ever- but Santana and Kurt just had to get in the way of that.

Sam looked tired, pale, and sick. Why wasn't Mercedes doing anything about it? Quinn would've made him go to the nurse by now.

"We could do that. But we still need to think of something that can make us enough money to take us to every competition and pay for our costumes and sheet music," Mr. Schue added.

"Sam…are you okay?" Quinn asked, not caring what Mr. Schue said.

Sam slowly looked over at her. "Yeah…yeah…I gotta be…good…for football…tryouts."

Quinn started to say something when she noticed all eyes, especially Mercedes's, were on her.

"Are you sure Sam? You don't look able to play football at the moment," Mr. Schue spectated.

"Nah, it's cool Mr. Schue. Just a little tired, s'all," Sam assured.

Quinn wished Mercedes would at least try to boss Sam into doing something smart before he killed himself.

_Who in the world is texting me right now? _Quinn was slightly confused as she pulled out her buzzing phone.

_Dear Lucy,_

_You're right; maybe he would be better off in your arms. Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on him. Sam doesn't really seem like someone who forgives and forgets. Also, nice going "Miss Team Player". Wasn't reporting to Ms. Sylvester so…sophomore year? Wonder what would happen if she saw this:_

Quinn scrolled down, horrified to see her middle school picture.

_Hey! That's not your nose! Uh-oh. I know that Ms. Sylvester frowns upon plastic surgery. But wouldn't it be so interesting to see how the school reacts to Little Miss Perfect's before picture? I sure think it would. Tell anyone about this, and we'll find out._

_-Nice nose, G_

* * *

><p>Finn watched as Sam tried to run around the field. He looked like he was about die. Finn was about to go tell him to stop before he hurts himself, but Coach Beiste walked towards Sam.<p>

"Evans!"

"Yes, Coach?" Sam replied.

"You smell like beer."

Sam stayed quiet.

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't go out and party! And right before tryouts? I'm guessing you don't really care. Hell, you're just a kid, you shouldn't be drinking at all. I have no place on this team for you if I can't trust you."

"But…"

"Get off my field." Beiste turned to Finn. "Congrats Hudson, you're the quarterback again. Go change, tryouts are over." Beiste, obviously still angry and disappointed with Sam, walked away.

As Finn walked into the locker room feeling overwhelmed with guilt, he heard his phone ring from his locker.

_Congrats Finn! Not only did you prevent him from becoming quarterback, you also got him kicked off the team. Great sportsmanship! If you tell anyone about my very special messages we WILL find out what Sam and Coach Beiste think about this._

_-Go Titans! G_

* * *

><p>Quinn nervously walked down the hallway. How did someone know all of that?<p>

A _sniff _distracted Quinn from her thoughts. As she turned the corner, she saw the culprit.

"Sam? What happened? Are you hurt?" Quinn was to Sam's side in a jiffy.

"I got really drunk last night, and today Coach found out. She kicked me off the team. The only thing left now is Nationals, and we don't even have the money yet. Who knows if we'll ever get it? How are we going to pay for that?"

Quinn took Sam's hand. "We're going to make it to Nationals. I will get the money…just for you."

"That's sweet Quinn, but how are you gonna do that?"

Quinn contemplated this for a moment. "I will think of something, and when we get to Nationals, we will win!"

This comment erupted a laugh from Sam. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Puck walked out of the locker room. He felt really bad for Sam after all his struggles, but that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment.<p>

He had seen Finn pick up his phone and get a really miserable face afterwards. What if "G" texted Finn about Puck's feeling for Rachel?

Nah…Finn would've just attacked him then and there.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey."

"I saw you looking at your phone. I was wondering…have you been…getting weird texts from anyone?"

Finn's face told Puck everything he needed to know. Yes, Finn was getting these messages also.

"No. I'm sorry…I've gotta go." Finn rushed off.

Puck's phone beeped.

_You don't really get this whole blackmailing thing, do you? You're not supposed to tell people! But I do think it's the "best friend" thing to tell Finn what exactly is in these messages. It might make you a lot safer. Yes I have been texting him- and four other glee members; all of which you seem to have history with. But then again, whom don't you have history with? I've noticed some awkwardness between you and a certain fashionista! *__**wink wink* **__Don't worry- I'll find out._

_-G_

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to come to my house?" Kurt complained as Santana dragged him through the front door.<p>

"You read the text."

"Your parents really don't know?"

"Well what am I supposed to tell them? Hey Mami and Papi! I slept with three guys simultaneously in the janitor's closet today!" Santana put on a mock happy tone.

Kurt kept quiet for a second. "…Did you…?"

Santana became flustered. "…MR. HUMMEL!"

Burt walked upstairs from the basement. "Oh! Hello! You can call me Burt."

Santana slapped Kurt from his shocked and accusing expression.

"Uh…this is Santana…who is…my girlfriend." Kurt gave his dad his best _"I really do have a girlfriend! Yay!" _face.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you." Burt shook Santana's hand. "I see you're a cheerio with my son!"

"I'm also in glee!"

Kurt interrupted. "Dad, can Santana stay for dinner tonight? We have a big glee performance we should prepare for."

"Fine by me, but no _funny_ business up there!"

The puke almost came gushing out at that. "No, Dad. Just…no."

Santana stomped on Kurt's foot. "What he means is that we have no intention of doing that until we're married! To each other!"

Kurt looked at Santana with bulging eyes. "How long are you planning to keep this going?!"

Santana laughed. "Oh Burt! Your child is the funniest!"

Kurt thought Santana's alter ego was hilarious. He led her upstairs to her room to discuss things, but what he didn't expect was for her to start bawling.

"Everyone's gonna find out about my gayness!"

"Don't worry Santana! "G" said that as long as we don't tell anyone about him, our secrets are safe."

Santana gently grabbed Kurt's shoulders, looking him deep into his soul. "You don't find it creepy that we're being stalked? Some crazy creep out there is trying to find out our every mistake! It's just…so…wrong."

"There's nothing we can do about it if we want our secrets safe." Kurt lowered his voice. "Until we find out who it is, play it cool."

"Okay, okay." Santana fanned her eyes.

Kurt handed her some tissues. "Don't rub or your mascara will smudge."

* * *

><p>Rachel flipped through the show choir rulebook. There had to be some loophole for her problem. She couldn't turn down this role if she got it, but she couldn't abandon glee.<p>

Was somebody stalking her? The only people she'd even told about the audition were her parents.

Then it hit her.

Show choir rules? Amateur performances? Her separation from Glee Club?

Sue Sylvester.

* * *

><p>Puck made a list of everyone in Glee. There were checks next to Finn and his names. Who in the club did he have major history with? Who didn't he?<p>

He crossed out Tina, Sam, and Mike. Who didn't seem like they had many secrets? Artie was out of that picture. Artie was Puck's homeboy-he would know. He crossed off Brittany- she sucked at keeping secrets since she's not the…brightest in the group. That left five more people: Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn. One of those people weren't getting messages from "G". Rachel and Quinn had both seemed shaken today. He checked their names. Puck had only gone out with Mercedes for a few days- not much history. Kurt…definitely. Definitely. Santana…yeah, they had history. The fact that Kurt and Santana were suddenly going out was suspicious enough on its own. They were most likely perfect targets for "G". He looked over his completed list. _Rachel Berry. _She was suffering through this. Puck couldn't let this happen to her!

"Who are you…?" he muttered.

His phone beeped.

_Dear Puck,_

_Nice list. You're smarter than I thought. But are you smart enough to find me? Smart enough to save your precious little Rachel from the hell I'll put her through? I would keep it safe then. Wouldn't want to try anything stupid with her-because I will know about it. And if you make one wrong move…so will Finn._

_-G_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, chapter two!<strong>

**Next chapter: Puckleberry. Finn crying. Brittana. And Quinn does something really bad…**


	3. The Almost Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

**This chapter has some Puckleberry, Brittana, Furt interaction, Kurtana friendship, and Quinn makes a big mistake.**

The Almost Hero

Finn sat in his bed cradling his head. Hot tears were streaming down his face. He was such a horrible person to Sam. And this was just one horrible deed of his.

Who else was this "G" person texting?

"What if he's texting Sam," Finn thought out loud.

Frustrated, Finn slammed his fist into his wall. It began to throb. "I deserved that," Finn said, more tears gushing out.

"Finn…?" a soft voice sounded. "Are you…crying?"

Finn scrambled for a cover as his pale brother walked into the room. "No…it's the contacts. I should probably change them."

Kurt studied his brother for a moment. "Finn you don't wear contacts."

"…How would you know?" Finn stared at the unconvinced Kurt for a few more seconds before sighing. "I'm just mad that Coach kicked Sam off the team after everything he's been through."

Suddenly, Finn's arms were wrapped tightly around Kurt.

"Whoah, Finn!" Kurt yelled.

Finn removed his arms from Kurt.

As he took off his jacket, Kurt explained, "Sorry, but this cost six hundred dollars and it can't be crinkled or cried on."

"It's the contacts! Wait, you said that thing cost six hundred dollars?" Finn asked.

"It's an Alexander McQueen limited edition."

"So this Alex guy thinks he can make his jacket six hundred dollars just because it's 'limited edition'?" Finn asked, using air quotes.

"And it's Alexander McQueen! Six hundred dollars is actually a really good price for this jacket. Not to mention, this is probably just one out of about only twenty. You could probably make a hell of a lot of money off this jacket, but no way am I selling it. It's my favorite jacket."

"So you would normally pay six hundred dollars for a stupid jacket?"

Kurt was appalled. "It's not stupid. It's fashion." He left the room in a sour mood.

* * *

><p>"I think Finn might be getting messages too," Kurt breathed into his phone.<p>

"I thought it was just some freak who had something against me," Santana replied.

"That was my first assumption also, but maybe it's some freak who's got something against the entire glee club. I bet he's Karofsky and the football team."

"It does sound like something he would do. I can't believe the punk had the nerve to slushy me last year," Santana fumed.

"And he was always attacking me."

"Yeah- sorry Hummel I have to go. Brittany's here."

"Bye and good luck," Kurt replied.

"Thanks Hummel."

After Santana hung up, Kurt's phone beeped.

_Dear Kurtie,_

_Nice job figuring out about Finn. I guess he never was really good at lying…but then again… Anyway I'm not after the entire Glee Club, just a select few. Only the people who really get on my nerves. I would tell you to stop, but what do you really have to lose? The only thing holding you back from telling anyone about me are Santana's secrets. Why hide them? You don't even like her._

_-G _

Kurt shut his phone. He wasn't about to let Karofsky get to him. Besides he couldn't out Santana. He'd been in her shoes before.

* * *

><p>Rachel stormed into school. It was a Saturday, but she was positive she would find Sue Sylvester tiring out her Cheerios. Rachel made it to Sue's office only to find it locked.<p>

Rachel made a sharp turn around to search for Sue. Instead, she came face to face with Puck.

"What are you doing here Berry? Never mind, are you okay?" Puck had a worried look in his eye.

"I'm fine." Rachel looked around and pulled Puck closer to her. "Noah, I'm being stalked. Somebody knows my secrets and they keep texting me about them. I think they are trying to get me away from the club, and I'm certain it's Sylvester."

_So "G" hasn't told Rachel to shut up, _Puck thought. "You should tell the police. This could be something serious."

"Why didn't I think of that? Okay, I will," replied Rachel.

"Puckerman! Practice is starting!" Coach Beiste yelled down the hallway.

"I have to go. Be careful Berry."

As Puck jogged to practice, Rachel's phone vibrated in her pocket.

There was a picture of her and Puck that looked like they were about to kiss. Under it read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_Let's make a deal; if you work on your secret keeping, I will work on mine. You wouldn't want Finn to see this would you?_

_-Love, G_

* * *

><p><em>I need a way to make money for glee without Coach Sylvester finding out. <em>Quinn paced around in her room. She looked around her room. Nothing she was willing to sell would make her much money.

"Quinny! Your sister will be here soon! Put on something nice!" Quinn's mother called from downstairs.

Quinn hated when her sister, Frannie, visited. She was always "Little Miss Perfect". Ever since Quinn had her pregnancy scandal, Frannie always made sure she was a virtuous as possible.

Quinn was positive Frannie lost her virginity a lot younger than Quinn, and she definitely didn't stop there.

"Ugh, I hope her friend isn't as terrible as her at least."

* * *

><p>"Hey Brittany!" Santana's dad greeted.<p>

"Hello," Brittany returned.

Santana interrupted. "Do you know when dinner will be ready?"

"Most likely in an hour," her dad replied.

"Okay, well Brittany and I will be in my room."

Once in Santana's room, Brittany belly flopped onto the bed. "So how are things with you and Kurtie?"

Santana frowned slightly. "Good."

"I guess this means that we can't make out anymore."

"Of course we can Brittany."

"But…isn't that cheating?" Brittany furrowed her brow.

Santana hesitated. "Not if it's with the same sex."

"What's same sex? Have we tried that?"

Santana laughed. "No, I mean if you're dating a boy and cheat on him with a girl, it's not really cheating."

"Oh. Okay."

Guilt overwhelmed Santana from lying to Brittany.

She joined Brittany on her bed and began to close the space between them.

Unfortunately, Santana's phone interrupted them. On the screen was a photo of them about to kiss. Under the picture read:

_Very sexy! I think the school would agree, but your parents…not so much. If you want this picture to be for our eyes only, then you need to tell Brittany how you feel about her. I'll give you a deadline. Do it by three p.m. tomorrow or this picture will go viral. _

_-Have fun, G_

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way through the mall. He needed to calm his nerves and the best way to do that was to go on a little shopping trip. His eyes fell on a Gucci shirt stuck in between two tacky plaid shirts. He quickly fished it out of clothing hell.<p>

This shirt was beautiful and perfect. He needed it!

As he was making his way to the cashier, he saw Karofsky walking in his direction.

Kurt broke out into a run, Karofsky and a few of his Neanderthal friends following. Kurt made his way to his car. As he was throwing his stuff into the seat, Karofsky grabbed him.

"Hey Hummel," Karofsky said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Quinny!" Frannie embraced her sister.<p>

"Hello Frannie," Quinn murmured.

After finishing her hellos to her sister and brother-in-law, Quinn saw their friend step up. He seemed about five years older than Quinn, and he was gorgeous.

"Hello, I'm Matías, but you can call me Mat if you want to."

"I'm Quinn." She shook Mat's hand.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so get yourselves settled down," Quinn's mother said while rushing into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, I think I left my phone in the car. Can you come with me to go get it?" Frannie asked her husband, walking out the door.

When they were gone Quinn started question Mat. "So how do you know my sister?"

"I met her in college. We were…friends."

Yeah. "Friends".

"So are you still in high school?" Mat asked.

"Yeah, I'm a junior."

"Where are you thinking of going?"

"I…have no clue," Quinn laughed.

Mat smiled at her. "Well don't worry, you have another whole year. Just don't be like me-I waited until the absolute last minute." He laughed. "So I hear you are a cheerleader."

"Not just_ a_ cheerleader. I'm the _head _cheerleader!" Quinn said proudly.

The two continued a conversation, enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p>Puck smiled to himself as he was leaving practice. Rachel would be calling the police and everything would be fine. No more "G" to worry about. Rachel would unknowingly be a hero to half of the glee club.<p>

As Puck's phone beeped, he gave a smug smirk. Nothing that "G" could say now would freak him out.

But as he looked at the screen, he was proven wrong.

_Dear Puck,_

_I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I guess we both underestimated each other. I made sure Rachel would keep her mouth shut. And guess what? I know about you and Hummel! I have a source._

_- Have fun getting rid of me, G_

This wasn't happening. There wasn't any possible way he could know. The only other person who knew was…Hummel. It seemed like this "G" guy had enough dirt on them to easily be able to get Hummel to slip.

Puck was going to have a talk with him.

* * *

><p>Kurt limped to his car. Karofsky had taken away the one place Kurt felt safe in. He felt hot tears roll down his face. As he drove out of the parking lot, he caught his reflection in his mirror.<p>

He had a black eye. He would need to sneak into the house to cover it up before his dad saw.

As he was applying cover up at his vanity, his brother entered.

"Hey Kurt…woah dude what happened-"

"Please leave," Kurt interrupted. "Just go Finn. I'm fine."

Finn lingered a few seconds more before hesitantly deciding to leave.

When Kurt was finished he scrambled through his shopping bags in an attempt to feel better. He noticed the shirt he had grabbed right before he spotted Karofsky and smiled. At least he had gotten the shirt. As he was trying it on to see how it fit, a realization dawned over him. He never paid for the shirt.

Kurt's heart raced as he realized he was a criminal. He was unintentionally a criminal, but still a criminal. Kurt calmed downed as he reasoned that he could just return the shirt the next day.

Kurt glanced over at his phone, expecting a message to be waiting for him from "G" about his theft. When he checked it he saw none. At least "G" didn't know about this.

* * *

><p>Quinn was tired of hearing about all of her sister's accomplishments. "Mom, I'm tired and have to go to cheer practice early tomorrow morning, so I'm just going to call it a day now."<p>

Quinn made her way up to her bedroom after saying goodnight to everyone. The morning practice was a lie, but at least she got out of dinner.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on her door. It was Mat. Wasting no time, he kissed her.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Quinn questioned.

"You are so beautiful Quinn Fabray," Mat said before kissing her again.

Quinn, pushing him off, said, "You can't make out with me just because you think I am beautiful!"

"…Make out with you?" Mat laughed.

Quinn looked puzzled for a second before becoming disgusted. "I'm not going to have sex with someone just because they think I'm beautiful."

"Why?"

"Because I made that mistake once already."

Mat paused before saying, "A girl like you should have a boyfriend. You're beautiful, smart, and you have self-respect. It's ridiculous for you to not have a boyfriend."

Quinn's mind wandered over to Sam. He was with Mercedes now, but Quinn knew that she could make him happier than Mercedes ever could.

"Who are you thinking about?" Mat asked, sitting beside Quinn on her bed.

"No one."

"Well, you know the best way to get over someone…"

"I don't want to chance anything."

Mat raised an eyebrow. "Don't act like you didn't have sex after you had your baby."

Quinn looked away. She would be lying if she said she hadn't.

Mat took out a wad of money. "I'll pay you."

Quinn stood up. "I'm not a prostitute."

But…Quinn couldn't stop thinking about the money they needed to raise for glee. Sam would be happy if they could get to nationals.

Quinn hesitated. "I'm…I'm worth more than that."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn! NO! Tell me what you think of Quinn's little decision! <strong>

**The next chapter will consist of some Brittana, Pummel/Puckurt awkwardness, Finchel, and Finn does something very un-brotherly… **


	4. There Is More Than One Meaning To Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

**This is NOT a Puckurt/Pummel story nor will they be a couple/romantically involved in any way, but some...things do happen. **

There Is More Than One Meaning To Love

Quinn looked at the wad of money in her hand as tears flowed down her face. She had never felt so horrible and dirty in her entire life, and she was a teen mom.

Mat left a while ago, not a trace of guilt written on his face.

Had Frannie done this? Was Frannie actually worse than Quinn? Why was she even friends with this guy, and why did she bring him here?

Quinn's tears flowed harder as her phone buzzed. She knew exactly what that meant.

_Scandal Alert!_

_Quinn Fabray does it again! Makes herself super slut of the year! But she did it for love *__**tear**__* Honestly, how do you think Sam would react to this? How do you think anyone would react to this? Definitely not cheer captain material. _

_Maybe if you do me I'll stop. I kid! That would be too…easy. _

_-G_

* * *

><p>Finn crept into Kurt's room early next morning. He knew Kurt was a heavy sleeper, but he still prayed that Kurt wouldn't wake up. Finn would have no explanation for why he was sneaking in to Kurt's room at four A.M.<p>

Finn started to make his way towards Kurt's closet. Hanging on the doorknob of the closet were a ton of shirts. He grabbed the first one, noticing a price tag.

"Eight hundred dollars," Finn muttered.

Kurt started to stir and Finn quickly ran out of the room, taking the shirt with him.

* * *

><p>Santana stared at her phone. It was one P.M. and she only had two hours to confess her love for Brittany. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her phone.<p>

"Brittany," Santana said once Brittany answered.

"Hey Santana!"

"I need to talk to you about something, and I actually need to say it in front of you. Can you meet me at the park?"

"Okay."

It took twenty minutes to get to the park from Santana's house. She wasn't actually sure Brittany even knew how to get to the park. Who knew how long it would take her. Santana panicked.

"I love you!" Santana quickly hung up, pausing before she started to cry.

Santana picked up her phone again, already awaiting the "G" message. Her phone beeped.

_Not…really what I was expecting…but I guess you just made it worse for yourself. But don't worry- that makes it more fun for me! Your secrets are safe though…for now._

_-G_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to his phone ringing. It was one thirty-two. Had he really slept <em>that <em>late?

"Hello?" Kurt said, groggy.

"Hummel!" Puck bellowed through the phone.

Kurt was completely awake now.

"We need to talk. Meet me in front of breadsticks."

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't stop staring at the incriminating photo. How could she be so stupid? Why hadn't she gone to the police earlier? All she knew was that she couldn't let this photo get to Finn. She had worked so hard to be with him, and she wasn't going to let a misleading photo tear them apart. And he had written a song for them to sing at nationals. That was romantic…right?<p>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever_

_Only be pretending _

That was their song, and it described their relationship perfectly.

Rachel's phone beeped, and she picked it up, not wanting to see what was on the screen.

It was the same picture of her and Puck from earlier only…something was different.

_If I move you two closer together, it looks like you're kissing. If you had moved closer you would have been cheating. I don't think Finn wrote that song so you could "pretend" you loved him. It's such a shame you don't feel the same._

_-G_

Rachel felt her heart beating. She was not pretending that she loved Finn, she really did! She would always love Finn. They were soul mates. They were meant to be.

* * *

><p>Puck walked to Kurt. "Who did you tell?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, turning paler than normal.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I swear I didn't tell anyone."

"Well someone knows Hummel!"

"Who?"

"I…don't know. But I know that someone-" Puck paused. He looked around. Kurt didn't tell anyone. "G" didn't know anything. He was just trying to get Puck or Kurt to say it out loud.

"You know what?" Puck continued. "Never mind. Just don't tell anyone. No one knows anything, no matter what they tell you."

At that moment both of their phones beeped.

_Dear Pummel (cute couple name),_

_Puck you have to stop dropping hints! I am supposed to be a secret. If one of you doesn't tell me what I want to know, I wont hesitate to spill both of your secrets. Leave a note in the trashcan and drive away. It doesn't count if you stay here. You have three hours._

_-G_

* * *

><p>Finn stared at his computer screen. Eight hundred dollars had just been transferred to his bank account. He had shipped off the shirt and hour or two ago.<p>

There was a ping on Finn's computer. It was his AIM. He clicked on it.

**Shifhsudhfsi: **_That's a lot of money you just got there. A lot of your brother's money. Or…maybe it isn't. _

**Frankenteen: **_Who are you? What do you want from me?_

**Shifhsudhfsi: **_Who am I? That's for me to know. And what do I want? To put you and some of your little friends through hell._

**Frankenteen: **_Why? Why are you stalking me?_

**Shifhsudhfsi: **_I'm bored. _

_Shifhsudhfsi has signed off._

* * *

><p>Santana couldn't go to school the next day. She couldn't face Brittany after what she'd just said to her.<p>

Outside of her window, she could hear a car pulling into her driveway. It must have been her parents. She would have to wash her face to avoid them asking her why she was crying.

As she got up, she noticed that it wasn't her parents' car in the driveway. It was Tina's.

_Why is Tina in my driveway? _

Her question was answered when Brittany stepped out of the passenger seat ad walked to the front door.

Santana heard the doorbell ring. She could've just pretended that she wasn't home, but Brittany would've just stood in front of the door all day.

Santana descended down the stairs, coming up to her front door. After taking a deep breath, she reached her hand out to open the door.

"I waited in the park for you, but you never came," Brittany said. "I thought you said you wanted to tell me something."

Santana stared at Brittany, confused for a moment. "I wanted to tell you that I loved you…"

"I love you too. Why do you look sad?"

"Brittany, I love you. I _love _you. I want to be with you forever."

"I thought you wanted to be with Kurtie forever."

"No. Just you. Don't you feel the same?"

"I do love you Santana. But…you're my best friend."

Santana struggled not to cry. "Why does that matter?"

"If you were my girlfriend, who would be my best friend? If we dated and then broke up, then who would I have? I want to have you in my life forever. We are best friends forever." Brittany hugged Santana.

Santana let her tears escape her and held onto Brittany tightly.

* * *

><p>"What does he have on you?"<p>

"Nothing that major. It would just make certain people upset. Plus, I'm also kind of responsible for someone else," Kurt answered.

Puck sighed. "We have no way out of this. I'll leave the note. You just go home." Puck pulled a napkin and a pen from his truck.

When Kurt was gone, Puck stood for a few minutes, not wanting to do what he was about to. Finally, sick of the tension, he wrote the note.

_We got really drunk at a party and kissed-that's it. _

When Puck entered his house after leaving the restaurant, he saw Rick stashing a few dollar bills into his pocket. In front of him was Puck's mother's opened money jar.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

Flustered, Rick tried to hide the evidence. "Your mother said I could take-"

"That's a load of crap!"

"Chill out man! I'm just really low on cash-"

"And you think we're rich here!"

"I'll pay it back."

"Put the money back."

"Noah, trust me."

"Put the money back!"

Rick stood there for a second before dashing to the door.

Puck ran after him, grabbing a hold of his harm. "Give me the-"

Puck's sentence was cut off by a swift punch to face. By the time he recovered, Rick was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed into his room, hoping to be able to pay for the accidentally stolen shirt before the mall closed. He searched through the shirts on the doorknob of his closet, unable to find the Gucci one. He would've sworn that it was the first shirt on the doorknob.<p>

He rummaged through his entire room, but he was unable to find the shirt anywhere.

His phone beeped.

"No, no, no!" Kurt yelled, his eyes starting to sting.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I don't think the store knows about the shirt, but I do! Oh, and nice one with Puck! I hope you enjoyed it, but unfortunately Puck probably didn't. After all, people do some pretty stupid things at the "hands" of alcohol. Sucks, because that was your first kiss with a boy. It must be hard being the only gay boy in Lima- oh wait! You're with Santana now! Silly me! You might wanna check up on your girlfriend by the way. She upset, and it was my fault. _

_-Sorry, but not sorry. G_

* * *

><p>Finn felt guilty about selling Kurt's shirt, but it was for Sam. Eight hundred dollars was probably more than enough money for glee, and Finn was going to help Sam get Nationals. It was the least he could do.<p>

Besides, Kurt didn't need all of those expensive things, when Sam barely had anything. Kurt has a closet full of expensive shirts; he probably wouldn't even realize the shirt is gone.

Finn jumped when he heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Recovering, he jogged downstairs to open it.

Finn wasn't expecting to be jumped on and kissed when he opened the door.

"Finn," Rachel said, letting go of him, "what would you do if something really horrible was happening to you, but you couldn't tell anyone?"

Finn stared at Rachel, processing everything that happened the past thirty seconds. "You too…?" he whispered.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. Do you wanna go get coffee or something?"

As the two were walking to Finn's car, Rachel said, "I love you."

Finn tightened his grip on Rachel's hand. "I love you too."

Rachel had become fairly certain that she wasn't the only "G" victim.

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't she love me?" Santana cried.<p>

Kurt handed her another tissue. He didn't even bother trying to save her mascara; it was too late for that.

"I think she does love you. She just doesn't know it yet. Things like this take time," Kurt advised.

"Distract me. Tell me something else," Santana said, wanting to take her mind off of Brittany.

"As much as I want to tell you some good news, I don't think I have any. But that doesn't mean I don't have news. 'G' is also targeting Puck. And he knew I was being targeted also." Kurt waited for Santana to digest the news. "Maybe he knows more than us."

Santana ran to grab her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Calling Puck before 'G' tells us we're not allowed to."

* * *

><p>Puck's phone started to ring. He was really getting tired of that thing now. But when he picked it up, he saw that Santana was calling.<p>

Before he had a chance to say "hello", Santana's voice cut in. "Tell me what you know about 'G'. Fast!"

Without wasting a moment, Puck blurted everything he knew. "Rachel, Quinn, and Finn are also being texted by 'G'. Rachel thinks it's Sylvester and she and Finn aren't aware that anyone else is being texted. 'G' seems to have something big on Finn if his face after he looks at his phone means anything. I don't know anything about Quinn. You two should try to spy on Sylvester."

"Okay. Kurt thinks it's Karofsky, so you try to spy on him. Is that all you know about 'G'?"

"'G' is very manipulative. He may not know all of your secrets, and in order to find them out, he'll try to get you to say it out loud."

**The next chapter is going to have a lot of Finn (but more on the funny side), more Quam, Kurtana friendship, and more Finchel (hang in there Puckleberry readers!) **


	5. Finn Tries To Use His Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

Finn Tries To Use His Head

The superior image that Quinn usually held with her had vanished. She hadn't put that much thought into her outfit, makeup, hair, and she was unusually pale looking.

Noticing this, Sam walked up to her. "Quinn…are you feeling okay?"

Quinn stared with unfocused eyes before responding, "Yeah, I'm fine. I got some money for glee." Quinn held out fifty bucks, deciding it was best if she distributed the money she "earned" in small amounts. "I took it out of my savings, but I wasn't really saving for anything. So, you know, it would be stupid to just let it sit there."

"That's really sweet Quinn. You know I could really use some help with babysitting my brother and sister tomorrow. Who better than the sweetest girl in school?" Sam winked at Quinn.

Quinn let out a tired laugh. "I would love to."

"Aw, thanks! I owe you one."

"No. No, you don't owe me anything." Starting to feel queasy with guilt, Quinn quickly said goodbye to Sam and excused herself. She didn't know if she could ever feel good about herself ever again.

* * *

><p>"You know what would really help?" Kurt asked as he as Santana strolled through the hallway. "It would help if you showed everyone the Santana we all know and love. The one who takes crap with an iron fist. If I was into girls, I would be into you for the way you make sure no one gives you any crap. And all the confidence you have."<p>

Santana smiled. "Well, then I want you to be with me for a lot longer. I need someone to make sure I don't go soft. And we have to be convincing. If that 'G' guy can figure us out, then someone else can too."

"What do you mean 'convincing'?"

"Show up to parties with me, kiss me, and on Valentine's Day send me teddy bears, chocolate, and roses."

Kurt stared at Santana. "…Valentine's Day…?"

"Christmas and my birthday too. And maybe for Halloween we can do one of those couple matching costumes thing. We have to convince everyone we're as straight as possible."

"Maybe I should have just let you stay soft…"

Santana tightened her grip on Kurt's hand. "Santana does _not _do soft!"

"Now we're back to scary Santana. I thought we actually sort of bonding."

"Not when Santana is mad. Santana is like hell when she's mad."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Santana also talks in third person."

"Don't criticize me or I'll go all Lima Heights on you!"

"You don't actually live there…"

"I used to!"

"The original Santana is definitely one hundred percent back. Yay." Kurt quipped.

* * *

><p>"Do you know if anyone else is getting messages?" Rachel asked Finn.<p>

"I don't know. I didn't even think anyone else was getting messages before you told me you were."

"Has Kurt been acting weird?"

"Well the other day he was upset. But I think it was because he got into…something with Karofsky maybe. And Puck tried to ask me about the messages."

"So Puck _is _getting messages. That makes sense since-" Rachel cut herself short, remembering that she couldn't let Finn know about that picture- even if it was simply deceiving to the eye.

"Do you think there's anyone else?"

"Maybe."

Mr. Schue interrupted their conversation to give announcements to his glee club. "Principal Figgins has accepted our idea for a bake sale due to our success last time. You guys are gonna be in groups to prepare and sell the cupcakes, so how about three groups of four?"

Puck sat up, an idea forming in his mind. "Mr. Schue? Can we split the teams into two groups of six instead?"

Mr. Schue stared at Puck. "Well I'm not sure what kind of a difference it would make, but since you rarely submit ideas concerning glee, why not? There will be two groups of six. You guys can choose your own groups now."

Puck jumped up, running to Rachel and Finn after grabbing Quinn. Santana and Kurt, already knowing what was happening inside of Puck's mind, followed.

Quinn pulled away from the group. "I have to give Mr. Schue something." Quinn walked up to Mr. Schue and handed him the money.

"Thanks Quinn! This is very generous," Mr. Schue praised. He spoke so the class could hear. "Everyone, Quinn has put in fifty bucks."

Finn glanced at his book bag. It contained the eight hundred dollars he pulled out from his bank account. Of course he couldn't just walk up to Mr. Schue with eight hundred dollars without an excuse.

* * *

><p>After exiting glee, Rachel pulled out her phone. <em>I wanna come over today. <em>

"Hey Berry."

Rachel looked up to find Puck standing in front of her. "Hey. Um…I have to go."

Rachel quickly walked away from him. She definitely didn't want to be blackmailed with another misleading picture. Rachel hated "G" for preventing her from being able to talk to Puck. But Rachel couldn't talk to him if their friendship would be mistaken for anything more than a friendship.

* * *

><p>Coach Beiste ran up to one of her football players lying on the ground. "What happened Puckerman?"<p>

Puck, surrounded by his teammates, was clutching his knee. "I tripped and landed on the wrong place."

"Can you walk?"

Puck attempted to stand up, wincing, but succeeding.

"Go get some ice from the locker room. We need you for the game this week!"

Puck limped his way to the locker room. Once he was sure he was completely alone, he stood up straight and made his way to Karofsky's locker.

Karofsky never remembered his locker combination, so he didn't have a lock on his locker. For that, Puck was glad.

Puck rummaged through Karofsky's crap, finally coming across his cell phone. Unfortunately, Karofsky was smart enough to lock it.

"Crap," Puck muttered. He typed anything that was even remotely associated with Karofsky. He even tried "ihatekurthummel" and "gleeclubsucks". Desperate, Puck typed "password". He wasn't exactly sure why he was surprised when that actually worked. Leave it to Karofsky to come up with the stupidest password ever.

He scrolled through his messages, finding nothing. But Puck realized that "G" was probably using a different phone so their messages couldn't be traced.

Puck tried to look for another phone in the locker, but he came up short.

Puck started to look through Karofsky's notebooks. The only thing that caught his eye was a heart with the initials "K.H. + D. K." written in it. Puck took a picture of it. If Karofsky really was "G", Puck finally had some blackmail material too.

_Click, Clack, Click. _Footsteps.

Puck quickly returned everything back to Karofsky's locker and limped to the ice machine. He looked around to see who created the sound- but he found no one.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to get into Cruella de Vil's office?" Kurt asked Santana while they were stretching during Cheerios practice.<p>

"I have no idea, but we have to do it when she's not here," Santana responded.

"Isn't there an alarm system in there?"

Sue Sylvester walked up to them before Santana could answer. "Sandbags and Porcelain, work on your leg lifts." She walked away.

"Guys like their partners to be flexible," Santana explained, easily bringing her leg over her head. "For, you know, sex."

"Santana!"

"Just letting you know! So you wont be surprised."

Kurt dropped his leg. "Shut up, Santana! We are _not _doing that! That is where I draw the line!"

"Why not? It would make this whole thing more-"

"No!"

Santana sighed. "Can I at least tell people we did?"

"_Sure, _give 'G' _more _blackmail material!"

Only a little distance away, Quinn halted, turning to stare at Kurt and Santana.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry Rachel. I can't find any loopholes." Shelby turned away from her computer to look at her daughter.<p>

Rachel looked back, holding Beth in her arms. "There has to be something! This is my moment!"

"What's more important to you? Glee or this movie?"

"Glee, but I have to start my career. I want people to pass me by and say 'Oh my goodness, that's Rachel Berry! I love her!' instead of saying 'Ew, that's Rachel Berry. What a loser.'"

"If the judges find out you're in a movie, you wont be able to compete. Or they'll disqualify the New Directions from the competition if they find out afterwards."

"What if I don't get paid?"

"You want to volunteer for a movie? It's a huge commitment and a lot of work."

Rachel shifted Beth. "I wish I could do both."

"Is there a specific time this movie is supposed to start?"

* * *

><p>Finn waited at his car for Kurt. He couldn't stop thinking about how Puck, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn rushed straight to Rachel and him. Rachel had never been the popular choice to be in a group with, but they had all come rushing.<p>

"Finn, you look really confused."

Finn looked over, not realizing that Kurt had entered the car. "I wanted to figure out another way to raise money for glee. What about the kissing booth?"

"That was the worst idea ever Finn."

"I know, I know! What should I do?"

"Start a lemonade stand." Kurt quipped, rolling his eyes.

"What's with the attitude? Is it girl problems?"

"My relationship is perfect. Now just drive home, please."

* * *

><p>Santana, feeling the tap on her shoulder, turned around.<p>

"I heard what you and Kurt were saying in practice today."

Santana smiled at the head cheerleader. "Normally, I would tell you to mind your business. But, this is good. I know about you. 'G' is blackmailing Puckerman, Hummel, Berry, and Finn also. But only Puckerman and Hummel know about you."

"That's half the club! Is that why Puck dragged me into your group today?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious." Santana pulled Quinn to start walking with her, away from wandering ears. "We think Sylvester is a suspect."

"As much sense as that would make, I don't think its her." Why would Sue need Quinn if she was doing this? Plus, Quinn would've been kicked off the team a long time ago if Sue knew what was said in those texts. "I have a good feeling."

"Whatever, I'm not taking any chances. Does Sylvester have any alarms in her room?"

"No."

"Perfect," Santana said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>For a while Finn sat in his room, jotting down anything he could find related to "G" in his journal. This journal held secrets that he could only pray "G" would never find. After having progress with finding out who "G" was, he sat the journal down.<p>

He shuffled through his Xbox games. He came across Wii fitness games, glancing at them before throwing them to the side.

He put Call of Duty in the tray and started to play.

Kurt walked into the room covering his ears. "Finn, turn your volume down! Ugh, if I were you I would get rid of all those stupid video games. They will kill your brain cells, if you even have any left."

"No way! Video games are my thing."

"I'm sure you don't play _all _of them. If you were to sell those you could make some money for glee."

Finn looked at where he tossed the Wii fitness games. He just found a way to fake make some money for glee.

**Next chapter we will finally have the whole gang together!**


	6. Not So Secret Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars**

Not So Secret Anymore

"Quinn knows everything we know now. She doesn't think Sylvester is 'G'." Santana disclosed to Puck and Kurt. The three were sitting at Breadsticks.

"Santana, Finn was staring at my hand yesterday. You might wanna try to bruise it less." Kurt glowered at Santana.

"Whatever. Did you get anything Puck?" Santana asked, immediately changing the subject back to "G".

"I looked through Karofsky's things, but I didn't find anything to believe that he's 'G'. I'm not so sure he's our guy."

"He could've kept all his 'G' stuff at home," Kurt suggested.

"Honestly, I don't think Karofsky is even smart enough to pull this off," Puck said, shrugging his shoulders.

Santana focused on Kurt before dipping a napkin in her glass. She started to rub at his eye.

"Santana! What are you doing? Don't rub, I'll get wrinkles!" Kurt tried to shoo Santana away.

Puck, who was watching in amusement, dropped his smile once Santana was finished.

"I knew it. Who did this to you?" Santana asked staring at Kurt's now uncovered bruised eye.

"…Who do you think did this?"

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling okay Quinny?"<p>

"I'm fine mom. Just stressed out about school." Quinn sat at the dinner table with her mom.

As her mother began to ramble about how junior and senior were hard years for her also, Quinn picked at her food. It was bittersweet knowing that she wasn't the only one "G" was targeting. She didn't want anyone else to be hurt, but she was relieved to know that she wasn't alone.

Quinn jumped when her phone rang, but she calmed once she saw that it was only Sam calling. She walked into the living room to take the call in private.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey Quinn. Do you think you would be able to babysit by yourself tomorrow? Mercedes is going to try to teach me how to bake tomorrow at her house, and my parents wont be home."

Quinn deflated. "Of course I can. Good luck with the baking thing."

Sam laughed. "Yeah I'm gonna need it! Thanks Quinn. See you tomorrow."

"You too."

* * *

><p>Finn stormed into the choir room the next day, slamming his money on top of the piano.<p>

Mr. Schue stared at the cash. "Finn, this is eight hundred dollars. Where did you get this from? How did you get this?" Mr. Schue pulled Finn closer to him, lowering his voice. "Are you…dealing drugs?"

"No, I'm not dealing drugs. I just sold my old video games."

"You got eight hundred bucks from video games? Well, are you sure you don't wanna keep this? This is a lot of money."

"No, I gained this money for the club. Plus my parents and Kurt think I spend my money 'improperly' or something, so here I am spending it properly."

Mr. Schue looked doubtful. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, but if you feel you need your money back at any point just tell me. Before we spend it of course."

"I wont ever need that money, I promise. Goodbye!" Finn made his way to his class; feeling like a weight had been pulled off his shoulders. That weight was reapplied when his phone made that dreadful noise.

_Dear Finny, _

_You seem so satisfied. So willing to give away Kurt's money. And out of all the shirts you could've possibly taken, you took that one. Kurt might care about that particular shirt a little more than you realize. You're such a great brother. _

_-G_

* * *

><p>Rachel went over some lines for her callback alone at lunch. Someone sat in front of her, and she quickly put them away, not wanting anything about the movie to get out to her peers.<p>

"Hey Berry." Rachel looked up to see Puck's smirking face. "What was that?"

"Just some notes for class."

Puck threw Rachel a skeptical expression.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad at me?"

"How could I ever be mad at you?"

Rachel blushed, but she quickly recovered. "I auditioned for a movie, and I got called back for it. It's against show choir rules to be in a paying performance and compete. So I'm going to do it in secret. If they don't know about, I can still compete."

Puck smiled. "Wow. Rachel Berry is breaking the rules! Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Rachel was thankful to hear someone would keep her secret safe after being blackmailed so many times in order to keep it. Puck was dealing with "G" too, so he knew how it felt. Rachel assumed it must've been harder for Puck though, since she was sure he'd made a lot of mistakes in the past that "G" could use against him.

* * *

><p>Santana reached for Kurt's hand, but he quickly retracted it.<p>

"No way Santana!"

"But we're a couple Hummel! Couples hold hands!"

"You know what couples don't do? Dig their fingernails into each other's palms! You bruised me, remember?"

Kurt pushed Santana over to Rachel's table.

"Do we really have to sit with Berry?" Santana whined.

"She's my friend. Where else are you gonna sit? You hate the other Cheerios, and it would be best if you didn't sit with Brittany right now."

Santana sighed, allowing Kurt to push her over to "Man-hand's" table.

Kurt noticed Puck sitting across from Rachel. They couldn't talk about "G" at that moment, so there was to distract them from _that night. _

Kurt honestly couldn't even remember much of that night. He only knew what Puck told him. It really bugged Kurt that he couldn't remember his first kiss, even if it was with Puck. He couldn't even believe that it was Puck. Puck had seemed really humiliated and ashamed. Kurt decided that alcohol could make anything possible.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Santana sat at the lunch table, it reminded Finn of their bake sale project. He wondered why they were so eager to be in a group with Rachel and him all of a sudden. He remembered that Puck was being targeted by "G". Rachel initially believed Kurt could be a possible victim also. Maybe they wanted to be in a group with them to talk about ways to stop "G". Santana could care because she was Kurt's...<em>girlfriend. <em>Wow, that sentence was still weird to say. But that didn't explain Quinn. Unless she was also a victim.

Puck looked over at Finn. "Uh, Finn...do you have diarrhea or something...?"

Rachel glanced at her boyfriend. "No, that's just his thinking face," she explained to Puck. "Which is a face he doesn't make often... Finn what are you thinking about?"

"Rachel…I need to talk to you. About that…_thing." _Finn dragged Rachel outside of the cafeteria. "What if Santana and Quinn are also getting messages, along with Puck and Kurt. And they might know about us too. Maybe that's why they all ran to be in the bake sale group thing with us."

Rachel looked skeptical. "Quinn was actually kind of dragged into our group. She didn't run to us willingly."

"Whatever. But what if it's true? We already know that Puck is being targeted. You suspected that Kurt was being targeted also. Puck knows about you and me. He seemed to be the person that constructed our group. If Quinn wasn't also being targeted, then why would she be 'dragged' into our group. Puck even asked Mr. Schue to divide the groups differently, which didn't make any obvious difference."

Rachel was silent. "You might actually be right. But we can't just ask them. That would be against 'G's' rules."

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck watched Kurt stir a bowl of cookie dough in his kitchen.<p>

"When will Rachel and Finn get here?" Puck asked.

"Finn couldn't get out of practice, but Rachel should be here any time." Kurt looked at Puck. "How did you manage to get out of practice?"

"I have a bad knee," Puck lied.

Puck went to go open the door after the doorbell rang. Rachel was outside the door, looking like she was about to fall over from the weight of her cookbooks.

"Wow. Let me help you with that Berry." Puck grabbed most of the cookbooks.

"Woah Berry. That's a lot of cookbooks," Santana said once they entered the kitchen.

Rachel paused. "Well, I had them just lying around." Truthfully, Rachel had gotten the books from Shelby. She looked over at the bowl of cookie mix. "Oh is Kurt making cookies! I love his cookies!"

"Don't eat them Berry," Santana said, annoyed.

"I wasn't going to." Rachel turned to Puck. "Are you going to make those cupcakes you made last year? They were really good."

"Oh…I don't think I have the right…ingredients for those."

"It's okay. I have another cupcake recipe. Maybe you could help me." Rachel smiled.

Puck grinned. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"These came out amazing!" Rachel said pulling off a piece of the cupcake she was sharing with Puck a couple of hours later. She gave him a high five. Rachel let the happiness die down a little before saying, "Puck, do you remember the texts I was getting before. I'm still getting them. I don't like some random person knowing all these personal facts about me."<p>

Puck sighed. "You and Finn are the only who don't know." Puck lowered his voice. "I have been getting the texts too. So have Santana, Kurt, and Quinn."

Rachel smiled bitter sweetly. "Finn and I found out. Mostly Finn, surprisingly. You're kind of really bad with the whole 'keeping a secret' thing. I don't even know if I could trust you with my secret anymore actually." Rachel laughed.

Puck laughed. "Well every one can't be a Broadway star!"

Rachel playfully shoved Puck. She looked into his beautiful hazel eyes and felt warmth rush through her body.

Rachel quickly looked away, focusing her thoughts on Finn. He's who her heart belonged to. She was just stuck in a moment of weakness.

* * *

><p>At the other end of the table, Santana put down her mixing spoon. "My hands are going numb."<p>

"It's okay. We have enough to last us for tomorrow," Kurt assured her.

"Rachel knows. And so does Finn," Puck said.

"Great, now I have to talk to Berry." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana be nice. We're all in this together," Kurt said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot we were in _High School Musical_ Ryan." Santana stuck her tongue out at Kurt.

"If I'm Ryan, you're most definitely Sharpay." Kurt muttered.

All three of their phones beeped. They looked at each other before viewing their messages.

Rachel took a deep breath before looking at her screen.

_I have sent one of your secrets to another one of my victims, since you failed to keep my secret. _

_Here's Santana's:_

_-G _

Rachel scrolled down to see a picture of Brittany and Santana about to kiss.


	7. Together At Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Pretty Little Liars **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love hearing feedback about my story, and I also love your reviews because it kind of gives me a glimpse of who my readers are. So thank you reviewers! And don't be shy to tell me who you think "G" might be. I know who I want "G" to be, but I'm still trying to tie it into the story.**

Together At Last

Puck studied other inhabitants of the room. _Both_ Kurt and Santana were eyeballing him and Rachel, Kurt with a more baffled expression. His heart thudded against his chest. Did both of them know his secret? Only one of them were supposed to know, according to "G"'s message.

Puck took a break from his own secret to linger his gaze on Kurt. He read his message again.

_I have sent one of your secrets to another one of my victims, since you failed to keep my secret. _

_Kurt stole an eight hundred dollar top. Maybe when you two kissed, some of your essence rubbed off on him._

_-G_

Was there any authenticity to this? Thievery didn't seem like one of Kurt's hobbies.

* * *

><p>Kurt was baffled.<p>

_I have sent one of your secrets to another one of my victims, since you failed to keep my secret. _

_Puck is in love with Rachel Berry._

_-G_

Kurt never thought he'd live to see the words "Puck" and "in love" in the same sentence unless there was a "not" between them.

Who had gotten his secret? Which secret?

Kurt hadn't gotten enough time to process his thoughts before his "girlfriend" stood up.

* * *

><p>"Who…got…my secret?"<p>

Time seemed to have stopped.

Santana was on the brink of tears. "Who…got…my secret?" When she received no answer the second time, she screamed, "WHO GOT MY SECRET?"

Rachel, petrified, calmly raised her hand.

Before Puck could let Santana's wrath reach Rachel, he interfered. "Santana, all of our secrets got exchanged. We should all just stay-"

"Shut up Puckerman!" Santana clutched Rachel's arm, hauling her from the kitchen.

"Santana, I promise I wont tell!" Rachel hollered.

* * *

><p>After getting the children to go to sleep, Quinn evaded Sam's bedroom. Opening one of his drawers, she crammed one hundred dollars into a sock. Hearing the front door open, she rushed out of the room.<p>

Meeting Sam, Quinn said, "Hey! How was your date with Mercedes?"

"It was nice." Sam scanned the room. "Wow, you actually got the kids to go to sleep? You truly are a miracle worker." Sam hugged Quinn.

Quinn melted in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, desperate to take as much of his warmth in as she could. It was over way too swiftly.

Quinn stood uncomfortably. "Well, I guess I should go now. My bake sale group is probably waiting for me."

"Oh, good luck tomorrow. I hope you're a better baker than I am. We need this money," Sam said. He escorted her out to her car.

Sitting in the driver's seat, Quinn stared at Sam. "Well…bye."

"Bye."

Before Quinn drove off, she checked her phone, finding a dreaded message from a blocked number.

_I have sent one of your secrets to another one of my victims, since you failed to keep my secret. _

_Here's the trivia of the day: one of your ex's have caused another one of your ex's to suffer._

_-G_

* * *

><p>Finn drove home from practice. He was exhausted. As he was driving, his phone buzzed. Remembering what Rachel said about texting and driving, he decided to wait until he got home. However, he was anxious to see if it was another threat from "G". He quickly checked his phone.<p>

_I have sent one of your secrets to another one of my victims, since you failed to keep my secret. _

_Here's a helpful hint: at least three of my victims (you actually figured out who they were, congrats) cannot be trusted…for now. _

_-G_

* * *

><p>Santana snatched Rachel's phone. At the sight of the message, her face dropped. "Please…don't tell anyone." Santana pleaded with her eyes.<p>

"I wont. I promise. I'm in the same boat as you."

Santana tossed her phone to Rachel. "Well, I guess we are even 'cause I know your secret too."

Rachel peered down at Santana's phone.

_I have sent one of your secrets to another one of my victims, since you failed to keep my secret._

_Here's Rachel's:_

Rachel scrolled down to encounter the picture of her and Puck "making out". She looked up at Santana. "I know what this picture looks like, but I swear it's fake."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Come on Berry. I trust you with my secret; you can drop your little perfect act, because I wont tell anyone. I already see the looks you and Puckerman give each other."

"Santana, I'm not acting. 'G' photo shopped this in order to have more dirt on me, because he…or she knows that Finn or the rest of the school would never believe me." Rachel paused. "And there is absolutely nothing going on between Noah and me."

Santana looked skeptical, but then she just nodded, figuring it was none of her business anyway. Still, she couldn't help but feel insulted and…hurt that Rachel didn't trust her with the truth. "Why? Why…is this happening to us?" Santana began to cry again.

Rachel hesitated before deciding to hug Santana. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Finn slammed his front door open, and stormed around the house until he found Puck and Kurt in the kitchen. "Who knows?"<p>

Kurt held up his hands. "It is not your secret that I got!"

Finn looked at Puck. "I don't have it. And Rachel has Santana's secret. It must be either Santana or Quinn."

Finn pulled at his hair. Even he had a pretty good guess which one of those two girls his secret went to. Of course "G" would send his secret to the worst possible person. And he knew what secret it was. "Oh no! Why her? Where is Quinn?"

Kurt answered, "We don't know. She's not here."

Quinn came rushing into the kitchen.

"Okay, never mind."

Puck pointed at Quinn, after stuffing a cupcake into his mouth. Speaking with a full mouth he said, "I found her!"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Finn ran to Quinn. "What did 'G' tell you?!" he screamed.

"That either you, Puck, or Sam did something bad to one of the other two!" Quinn screamed back at him.

Mouth still full, Puck put his arms up. "Uh-uh don't even look over here! I am innocent, and I ain't going back to juvie!"

Finn scrunched up his face. Were everyone else's secrets semi-hidden? He glanced at the message on the screen. He didn't know who's secret he'd gotten.

Santana and Rachel, hearing all the screaming entered the kitchen.

"Which one of you has my secret?" Quinn asked.

Everyone looked around.

"Anyone?"

"Wait! So you people are completely fine with your secrets, and Berry and me have to suffer? What makes you so damn special?" Santana yelled.

"I'm so confused!" Finn ran his hands down his face.

"Everyone just needs to calm down!" Kurt had all eyes on him. "'G' _wants_ us to be mad at each other. That's why he gave our secrets away, and kept some of our secrets somewhat safe. It doesn't matter who has who's secret. No one is going to tell. We have to become a team. We have to find 'G'."

Santana's eyes glazed over at Kurt. She drew Kurt closer and French kissed him.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. It was understandable as to how she was confused. Santana was a complex girl.

After Santana released Kurt, he led the way to the living room. He _uncomfortably _led the group, but he led them.

Everyone sat down.

* * *

><p>"So…so what now?" Finn inquired.<p>

Puck sat up. "We try to figure out who 'G' is."

The group scrolled through their messages, searching for clues and details about their secrets that they were willing to share.

"'G' can edit pictures very well. And he knows a lot about show choir rules," Rachel offered, hoping no one would ask her how she knew "G" knew a lot about show choir rules.

"'G' knows a lot of things," Finn said.

Puck rolled his eyes.

"We know that 'G' isn't gay, because he told me," Kurt offered.

"'G' most definitely isn't gay," Santana fumed.

Everyone glanced over to her.

Santana clumsily smiled. "Um…anyways. I'm pretty sure 'G' is a guy. He keeps calling me slutty and sexy."

"Why did you think it was Coach Sylvester then?" Quinn quizzed.

"I didn't. Puck did," Santana defended.

"We should still spy on her though. We need to make sure it's not her," Rachel said.

"I'm pretty sure it's Karofsky. And when I told Santana that I thought it was him, 'G' told me I was getting close," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but 'G' is very manipulative. He likes to throw us off," Puck pointed out.

"That could be, but it sounds like Karofsky. 'G' said he chose us because we really got on his nerves."

"That could also be Sylvester," Rachel challenged.

"If it was Sylvester, she would be after the entire glee club. Not just a select few. She mostly just hates Mr. Schue, and she wouldn't target me, Santana, and maybe Kurt," Quinn said.

Kurt beamed feeling somewhat flattered.

Finn slammed his fist on the table. "Our leads suck."

"Well then try to contribute Hudson! You haven't said a word since we started," Puck said angrily. He held his hands up. "Oh my bad. You said 'G knows a lot of things'. You're so helpful."

Finn looked as if he was about a second away from punching Puck, but he remembered Rachel's advice: use your words, not your fists, and if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. He ignored Puck and turned to the rest of the group. "He IM'd me, but the screen name was scrambled."

"What did he say?" Kurt asked.

"He said that he was bored, so he was going to put us through hell."

"That sadistic bitch," Santana muttered.

"He tried to turn me against Santana," Kurt said.

Santana sat up. "What?"

"He is trying to tear us apart! Who else do you think would try to do that?" Rachel said.

"It is not Coach Sylvester!" Quinn hollered.

"Oh my goodness! Shut up! We are not accomplishing anything right now," Puck said.

"'G' forced me to do something." Santana had everyone's full attention. "The freak said 'You have until three p.m. to-'" Santana halted.

Kurt glanced at Puck. "He made me do something too. And he gave me three hours to do it."

"He gave me three hours too," Puck added.

"Does the number three mean anything?" Quinn asked.

"'C' is the third letter of the alphabet. It could be one of 'G's initials," Rachel said.

"That's a good start. Who do we know whose name starts with a 'C'?" Puck asked.

"Carl, Ms. Pillsbury's hot dentist ex husband," Santana offered.

"Andrea Cohen. She's a part of Vocal Adrenaline. Candace Dystra, one of the judges for sectionals last year," Rachel offered.

"Mike or Tina!" Santana scribbled their names down. The expression on Santana's face as she glared at the members of the group effectively prevented them from challenging her theory.

"Rachel…your mother's name is Corcoran," Quinn said.

"I doubt it was her," Rachel muttered.

"Sunshine Corozon," Santana said.

"What about Schue's ex wife? Her name doesn't start with a 'C', but she was crazy. And she would have a reason," Quinn said.

"You're right." After writing her name down, Santana said, "Sandy Ryerson got kicked out of school for being a pedo. Oh, and Finn's mom, Carol could be a suspect."

Finn thrust his hands into the air. "Woah! I think you guys are going a little overboard!"

"Dustin Goolsby."

"Bryan Ryan."

"Brad."

* * *

><p>Puck put his hands up. "Guys, I think we are all tired. Really tired." He looked down at his watch. "It's three in the morning. We need to get to sleep."<p>

Rachel jumped up. "Three in the morning? Oh no, we have school today! And I always go to sleep at ten o'clock p.m.!"

Santana walked up to Rachel. "Calm down Berry, one night off schedule won't kill you." She looked towards the door. "But going out right now might. And sleeping alone might." Santana wrapped her arms around her body. "You know, cause you might get scared."

Kurt studied Santana. "Santana, is there something you wanna say?"

Santana sighed. "No, there is not something I wanna say! But there is something I'm going to say, and that is the fact that I am not sleeping alone tonight."

"I feel the same way," Rachel added.

"Okay, well then you guys can sleep over," Kurt offered.

"Kurt, dad doesn't like it when girlfriends stay over," Finn said.

"Is that why you're still a virgin?" Santana asked.

"Shut up, Satan," Puck said.

Santana sighed. She grabbed Rachel's arm again. "You're coming with me Berry."

Puck, noticing the unnerved look on Rachel's face threw a pointed look to Quinn.

Quinn groaned. "I'll come with you."

"Yay. A sleepover with my best friends," Santana quipped.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his own room alone later. He had wanted some companionship, but he and Puck still felt awkward around each other, so sacrifices had to be made.<p>

Kurt dragged himself out of bed, doing his moisturizing routine, getting dressed, and styling his hair. Afterwards, he traveled downstairs, packaging all of the bake sale goodies.

Settling on eating oatmeal that morning, Kurt grabbed the packet and walked to the microwave. Noticing the clock on the microwave, he read _7:40_. School started at eight o'clock, and Finn and Puck were still sleeping.

Forgetting about the oatmeal, he ran upstairs to bang on Finn's door. "Get out of bed or my car will be gone when you wake up!"

"I have my own car here," Puck groaned.

"I'll go with Puck," Finn mumbled.

Kurt looked at the hallway clock. 7:43. He smirked. "School starts in five minutes!" That was a lie, but it was a lie that should wake them up.

And it did wake them up. Kurt rushed to his car, hearing the boys rushing to get ready.

Inside his car, Kurt looked at the time on his phone. He saw a message.

_Kurtie,_

_Why not tell Finn what I told you yesterday? Aren't brothers supposed to tell these things to each other? Well…maybe not. He's not saying everything he should to you._

_-G_

_P.S. What happened to "your" shirt? Are you accepting thievery?_

Was Finn hiding something from him? Finn sucked at keeping secrets, but what _else_ would "G" be targeting him with? They _all_ had secrets. But what could Finn's secret have to do with Kurt? The two had nothing in common.

Maybe "G" was just trying to get into his head.

* * *

><p>Rachel shifted in her space between the two girls who hated her most. She felt legitimately awkward but she was <em>not<em> going to miss school. Rachel sat up and shook the two girls.

"I want my abs back," Quinn mumbled into her pillow.

"We have to go to school," Rachel said.

"Yo necesito cinco mas minutos," Santana mumbled.

"We need to go."

"Por favor."

Rachel stood up and started bouncing on the bed. "We need to get to school! Now!"

Quinn sat up. She examined Rachel before glancing over at Santana. "What-what are you guys doing here? What's going on?"

"You, Santana, and I had a 'sleepover' remember? Because we were scared, even though neither of you would admit that," Rachel explained, still jumping.

Quinn nodded, remembering.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't admit that you were afraid. Fear is a natural human emotion and-"

"Shut up!" Santana screamed.

Rachel jumped harder. "We have to get to school!" She jumped down from the bed, prepared to grab her outfit of the day. She halted; she wasn't at home. She had no clean clothes.

* * *

><p>Kurt strutted down the hallway. It was nice to be off Santana's leash for a while. This was the first time in what felt like a long time that he was free.<p>

He was tapped on the shoulder. _Oh no. _Admittedly, he had grown a liking to Santana. They could almost be considered friends, but he was enjoying his own time alone. But as he turned around, it wasn't Santana that he saw.

A handsome boy, with intensely gelled hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a nervous look on his face was what he saw. "Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Schuster's Spanish class is?"

"Oh, I have that class now! Follow me!" Kurt said.

"Ah, I chose the right person! Ya know, just my magical powers at work." Blaine grinned at Kurt.

Kurt chuckled. "Oh my goodness, have I finally met Harry Potter?"

Blaine returned the laugh. "Actually, the name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"I like your boots."

Kurt looked down at his black, knee high combat boots. _Finally, someone is this school who has taste. _"Thanks, they're my favorite. So what school are you from? I'm assuming you're new."

Blaine chuckled. "You assume correctly. I'm from Dalton Academy. My parents moved to a new neighborhood closer to this school."

Kurt didn't have enough time to reply with a witty remark, because a stinging, arctic, affliction hit him in the face. Kurt gazed down at his shirt, coated in red slushy before sighting Karofsky and Azimio. He was _not_ having a lot of luck with his clothing this week. He turned to Blaine who was covered in blue slushy.

"Hey! What…what was that?" Blaine yelped fiercely.

Kurt hauled Blaine away from the amused teenagers. "I have a change of clothes in my locker. You might want to consider a change of clothes since this happens a lot."

"It feels like I got bitch slapped by an iceberg!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-ha, that last line is actually something Chris Colfer said when describing his experience being "slushied". <strong>

**And yes I made a reference to Darren Criss's role as Harry Potter in **_**A Very Potter Musical. **_

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a whole week, but I have been lazy. Seriously, all I've been doing is lying in bed and watching TV. But I conquered my laziness to get this chapter up! **


End file.
